The invention relates to a pressure pickup for measuring the pressure in the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. Present pressure pickups comprise a housing having a diaphragm connected to the armature of a coil surrounded by a core. In case of a change in pressure, the armature shifts within the coil, resulting in a new value of inductance, and this change in inductance is converted into an electric signal by means of an electric evaluation circuit. The problem occurring in the present pressure pickups is one of constant centering of the armature which is the part responsive to the manifold pressure and which centering must be maintained even during rough operation of automotive vehicles.